An Unlikely Savior
by star54kar
Summary: What if Sark had captured Will, rather than Lazarey in Season 3, Episode 10- Remnants?
1. A Meeting of the Dead

Title: An Unlikely Savior  
  
Pairing: Will/Lauren  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Response to Alias Boards Unconventional Couples Fan Fic Challenge  
  
Summery: What if Sark had captured Will, rather than Lazarey in Season 3, Episode 10- Remnants?  
  
Disclaimer: This story is loosely based on an episode of Alias and I own nothing, claim nothing, and have nothing, so please don't sue.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Julian Sark crouched in the shadows as he watched a man, that until recently he believed to be dead, waiting alone in a parking garage. He remained motionless; soundless and waited for the inevitable approach of Sydney Bristow. He held his gun ready to surprise them upon her approach.  
  
Minutes elapsed, and Sark found himself momentarily stunned by the approach of another man. Another man who was supposed to be dead. His father.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Will Tippin paced back and forth as he waited for the approach of his contact. As the man approached, he heard Sydney's shocked gasp in his ear. "Oh my god, it's Lazarey! Will, you need to ask him what he knows about the Covenant."  
  
"Why have you contacted me Mr. Tippin?" asked Lazarey.  
  
"I need information on an organization called the Covenant," he responded.  
  
"I have nothing to say about the Covenant." Lazarey said firmly as he turned to leave.  
  
"Will," Sydney said frantically through her com, "Tell him Julia Thorne sent you!"  
  
"Wait. Julia Thorne sent me," he related.  
  
Will watched as the man stopped abruptly, and turned back to face him.  
  
"Is it safe? Do they have it?" Lazarey asked with a pained expression on his face.  
  
Gun fire instantaneously broke out and Will and Lazarey scattered, running toward what they hoped was safety. A sharp pain in his side caused Will to stop suddenly, and he grew immediately dizzy. His hand drifted to his side where he discovered and pulled out a dart. His vision grew blurry and he attempted to struggle his way toward Sydney and safety. Another sharp pain in his side brought him to his knees, and he collapsed to the ground. As he lost his battle with consciousness he could hear Sydney's panicked voice ringing in his head, "Will, hold on, I'm coming!" right before everything went black.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first time writing a fan fic, so please review and let me know if you like the story. 


	2. A Rescue Attempt

Title: An Unlikely Savior  
  
Pairing: Will/Lauren  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Response to Alias Boards Unconventional Couples Fan Fic Challenge  
  
Summery: What if Sark had captured Will, rather than Lazarey in Season 3, Episode 10- Remnants?  
  
Disclaimer: This story is loosely based on an episode of Alias and I own nothing, claim nothing, and have nothing, so please don't sue.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sydney burst into action at the first sound of gunfire. She grabbed her weapons and located the shooter. Sark! She ran as fast as she could toward Will and discovered in horror that Will had gone down. She shouted through her com, "Will, hold on, I'm coming!" and exchanged gunfire with Sark. Lazarey came running in her direction, and she grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the car she was taking cover behind.  
  
"Julia," Lazarey exclaimed, "We need to get out of here now!"  
  
"I can't leave without Will!" she shouted furiously, as Lazarey took off running, as the shooting continued. Sydney for all her efforts could not manage to reach Will, and found herself trapped behind the car when she ran out of ammunition. Suddenly Lazarey pulled up in a car and yelled "Julia get in! We need to leave now!  
  
Reluctantly, Sydney jumped into the still moving vehicle, realizing that her best chance of helping Will relied on her getting out of there alive.  
  
"Will I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm coming back with help." Sydney said into her com. "I promise you I'm coming back." 


End file.
